


It's my Birthday and I'll Dance if I want to

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	It's my Birthday and I'll Dance if I want to

Yixing’s day couldn’t get any better. He had been spoiled rotten by his group members, had a crowd of thousands singing him happy birthday and he’d just heard of another fansite birthday present that had donated musical instruments to orphans.

He thinks about how generous his fans are while he showers, happily noting that there’s no better present he could have received.  
The sight on his bed immediately squashes those thoughts and he’s left with his mouth hanging open and eyes blinking furiously in the hopes that what he’s seeing is real.

Luhan is on his back, spread across Yixing’s bed with nothing but his pyjama shorts on. There’s a shiny purple ribbon wrapped loosely around his hips, bow tied directly over his crotch.   
When Yixing finally rakes his gaze up Luhan’s body, he’s met with the petulant smirk he’s grown to both love and hate. 

 

Luhan’s patience wanes long before Yixing’s and he huffs before reaching his hand out.

“Are you going to unwrap your gift or what?”

Yixing grins, taking Luhan’s hand in his own and swinging his leg up and over to straddle his boyfriend. Luhan’s palm is a little sweaty and Yixing wonders if he’s nervous.   
He drops his weight onto his shins and leans down to kiss him, so short and sweet that Luhan instinctively follows when he pulls away.

But Yixing just shuffles back, letting go of Luhan’s hand and drifting his fingers down Luhan’s torso. He stops at the ribbon, fingering it slightly with an amused expression on his face.

“Re-gifting? Just how cheap of a boyfriend are you?” He teases, poking his tongue out a little. 

Luhan smacks him, not unlike the hit he had delivered earlier that day on stage. It’s something that Yixing loves; the playfulness that Luhan displays towards him is always continued in the bedroom and he’s grateful that the elder doesn’t treat him like he’s breakable.  
Even now he’s tugging on his arms, trying to pull Yixing out of his stupor. 

“Hey, I was going to let you do whatever you want tonight but if you aren’t interested, I have some plans of my own.”

He wriggles his eyebrows suggestively, bucking his hips up so that Yixing wobbles and almost face plants on top of him. Yixing bites his cheek in retaliation before soothing the skin with a kiss.

“Whatever I want, really?”

“Unless you want me in a dress because I have a reputation to uphold you know.”

Yixing laughs, moving off of Luhan and standing next to the bed.

“No dress code required, I just want to dance.”

Luhan sends him a fully judgemental look before sighing and standing up next to him.

“My ribbon is strategically placed for a reason you know. And dancing isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” But he laughs as Yixing tugs him into place, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Luhan places his own hands on Yixing’s waist, starting their slow shuffle in a circle. They’re the perfect height for each other, allowing Yixing to rest his chin on Luhan’s shoulder while they move. It’s so comfortable, especially when Luhan starts humming softly and rubbing circles over the small of his back.

Yixing can feel himself falling asleep, letting Luhan sway him from side to side. He tries to speak but it just comes out as a mumble and he whines as Luhan drops him onto the bed ungracefully. The bed is cold and it takes the rest of his energy to beckon for Luhan to join him and warm him up.

“Lift up your hips.” 

Yixing does so, dropping back down in relief after Luhan pulls his towel from his body. He scoots over to the wall, leaving room for Luhan to get in beside him.   
Shivers run down his spine as Luhan’s breath ghosts over his neck, the feeling intensifying when he whispers into his ear.

“I guess your present is going to have to wait for tomorrow then.”

\-------------------

Yixing couldn’t really say that he had a favourite way to wake up. There were countless ways he remembered waking up, different beds, floors, chairs and even members of EXO conceding to be his mattress. 

But waking up on the morning of his 23rd birthday with Luhan all over him may just take the cake. He had gone to sleep the night before, knowing perfectly well that the stunt he had pulled with the dancing was going to earn him quite the treatment the next day.   
He thought that maybe Luhan would brush him off or at least be a tease throughout the day until they got back to the dorm, but he’s proven incorrect when he wakes up with an ache between his legs and Luhan’s tongue dipping into his bellybutton. 

When Yixing tenses a little Luhan stops what he’s doing and looks up, giving Yixing a devilish grin.

“Good morning.”

Yixing manages a small nod before dropping his head back down to the pillow, Luhan’s tongue heating up his body. The older boy keeps bobbing his head down so his neck is nudging against Yixing’s erection and it’s all he can do to stop from forcing Luhan’s head down further.  
But then Luhan’s sliding his teeth down Yixing’s skin and Yixing’s hands somehow find their way into Luhan’s scruffy bed hair and the next second all Yixing can think of is how warm Luhan’s mouth is on his cock.

Luhan’s hands grab at his thighs harshly and he bucks his hips up at the touch.  
Yixing can feel himself deteriorating fast and when Luhan pulls off to grin at him again he groans in frustration. He gets a sweet kiss on the cheek in response and isn’t at all surprised to feel Luhan completely bare and hard against his stomach when he melds their bodies together.

“So do I still get to ask for whatever I want?”

He roams his hands over Luhan’s back, pressing his fingertips down over the ridges of his spine. 

“Nope.” Luhan replies cheekily, rolling his hips and eliciting a rumble from Yixing’s chest.  
“You had your chance last night and you gave it up for a dance. It’s my turn today.”

Yixing pouts, hoping Luhan will take pity on him but really not expecting it.  
He’s right when the fair-haired boy just drops his forehead to Yixing’s chest and laughs at him.

“You know that doesn’t work on me. Now turn over, I want you on your knees.”

Yixing just laughs right back at him, yelping when Luhan eventually pinches him.  
His eyes flash and Yixing swallows in trepidation. He can vouch for Luhan’s supposed manliness but it still surprises him how easily Luhan wrangles him into position.  
He’s propped up on his elbows and knees, feeling much like he did the first time they had ever done this. He’s nervous and excited, can feel his cheeks heating up from Luhan’s gaze raking over his body. 

He shudders when he feels Luhan’s lips rake over his back, hands rubbing circles into his back. He hums out his appreciation, knows Luhan will take care of him even in this.  
When he hears the tell-tale signs of the lube being opened his dick twitches and he just knows Luhan is smirking at him in glee. 

“This is supposed to be better for your back.” Luhan says as he rubs a slick finger into Yixing. 

“Plus the view is an added bonus just for me.” He adds after, crooking his finger and stretching him out.

“Fuck Luhan.”

He yelps when a swift hand smacks his ass out of nowhere but it quickly changes to a moan when his body clenches around Luhan’s finger. Another finger is added and soon enough Yixing is pushing back onto Luhan’s fingers, the other boy stilling his hand and just watching.

“God Yixing, why didn’t we think of this before?” Luhan questions as he slides another finger in. Yixing can hear Luhan shuffling but doesn’t expect the breath of hot air alongside the movement of Luhan’s fingers.

“What are you doing?” His panic shows through his voice and Luhan immediately retreats, kissing at his spine to reassure him.

“It’s supposed to feel good, so I’ve heard.” Luhan murmurs against his skin. Yixing has stopped moving, but Luhan’s fingers are still stretching him out, getting him ready for what they both really want.

He can hear the defensiveness in Luhan’s tone and twists his neck to catch the other’s eye.  
“Another time? I just, I’m not ready for that.” Inwardly he cringes at how prudish he sounds but the feeling is eliminated when Luhan gives his hand a squeeze and smiles so genuinely at him.

“Okay, another time.”

Yixing wriggles, bringing their attention back the important matters of the moment. He expects Luhan to replace his fingers with something much more appealing and is shocked when he’s yet again manhandled into Luhan’s lap. 

“Hi.” He says, blinking at the close proximity of their faces. 

“I changed my mind. I remembered those faces you make when you orgasm and I really don’t want to miss that.”

Yixing blushes and refuses to look up again until Luhan has peppered his jaw and shoulders with kisses. He ends up yanking the condom out Luhan’s too-slow hands and rolling it onto his boyfriend’s length, sliding his hand back up languidly.

He rests his arms around Luhan’s neck and lets the older place him properly before lowering himself down. 

“You feel good in me.” He says between kisses, catching Luhan’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging slightly. There’s really no better feeling in the world than being filled up by Luhan and if he was being honest, he’s content to just sit like this for a while. But there’s the added bonus of cuddling after experiencing an amazing orgasm so Yixing opts to roll his hips and press himself up against Luhan.

“You feel good on top of me.” Luhan counters, gripping Yixing’s hips and fucking up into him as hard as he pulls him down to meet every thrust.

Yixing wishes he could control himself as well as Luhan does, but he knows the older loves the sounds that filter out through his mouth, he knows that the breathy little gasps escaping his lungs only spur Luhan on to push into him harder.

It’s the same now and he finds himself unable to do anything but cling onto Luhan and let him take charge. It is the best birthday present ever, the harsh tugging on his bones setting the deepest contrast to the soft press of lips against his neck. 

Luhan’s panting breaths fan across Yixing’s collar bones and he feels himself drifting away as Luhan relentlessly pounds into him. Later when his body and mind are piecing themselves back together he’ll think of it as the perfect metaphor. The way they have sex is the perfect representation of their relationship. It’s passionate and harsh and stronger than they can sometimes handle, but it’s also the sweetest and most simple love they’ve ever experienced.  
Yixing can feel it flood through his body and he tightens around Luhan, mumbling incoherently in his dazed state. He feels far too warm and Luhan’s hands and body against him are like sparks, ready to set him on fire.

He grinds down just as Luhan thrusts up and they moan simultaneously at the friction. Luhan is mouthing frantically against his neck and when he feels the scraping of teeth nicking his skin he feels the heat in his body consume him and he orgasms without being touched, coating both their stomachs with his release.

Yixing barely manages to keep moving with Luhan, bracing himself in the way he knows Luhan likes. It works like a charm and Luhan’s arms rest limp on Yixing’s thighs when he comes, panting out Yixing’s name breathlessly.

Contentment and warmth invade him and now Yixing can’t decide what feeling he likes best, but it doesn’t matter because they all revolve around Luhan anyway.

He smiles when he feels Luhan’s thumbs running over his cheeks. He opens his eyes and lifts his head long enough to kiss him, catching the corner of his mouth in his haze. Like always, Luhan rights him and instead of lazy kisses his tongue is being sucked into Luhan’s mouth and the hands on his face move to grip at the hair at the base of his neck.

Another whine escapes him when Luhan shifts and manages to hit his bundle of nerves again. Gently, Luhan eases him off and presses his back into the mattress.   
He watches tiredly as Luhan disposes of the condom and grabs a discarded towel to clean them both up. Luhan glances at the clock before clambering in next to Yixing, draping himself over the younger’s body.

“We don’t have much time, you can’t fall asleep.”

Yixing nods drowsily, tapping his fingers along Luhan’s arm.

“Keep me awake then?”

When Luhan smiles at him he has to wonder just how many smiles Luhan has tucked away just for him. He doesn’t get a chance to ask though, his mouth preoccupied with Luhan’s tongue licking into it.

He’ll save it for another time.


End file.
